The last of us, when are we
by cyootiepatootie
Summary: Ellie and Joel find themselves in 2013, the breakout of infected never happened and they have to face the troubles of finding their way back to Texas, and back to Joel's home. Will Sarah be waiting there for him? And how will Ellie cope with being at high school? Find out in the last of us, when are we. R&R (rated T for strong language.)
1. oh to fall through a wall

**Hi to all of you lovely readers, this is an edited chapter so if you have just found this story now count yourselves lucky! If you have read this story already, you may notice that it is a chapter short. Dont worry i havent deleted anything, i just added chapter 2 onto the beginning of chapter 3. So 3 is now 2 if you get my drift, please REVIEW as it makes me want to write and update a whole lot faster :) Thank you for all you support if you are a regular visitor and/or if you have followed or favorited me or this fanfic! And again, REVIEW!**

"You dropped it."

"Dropped what?"

"Your gun."

"Oh man" Ellie trailed back a few steps to where her small 9mm was laying. She swung her arm down to pick it up and when she lifted her head up she saw Joel had picked up his pace quite a bit. "Joel i'm fucking tired! Slow down ok?" W_hat an ass hole, _Ellie thought.

"If you didn't drop your gun every five seconds i wouldn't have to slow down." Joel shouted without looking behind to the small girl running up to him.

"What do you mean every five seconds, this is the first time! We've been walking through this shitty town for an hour anyway... Me dropping my gun is probably the most excitement we've had all day." Ellie said, making Joel sigh.

"You do know that gun has no clips right." He pointed out. Ellie quickly checked the gun to see if what he said was true. It was.

"You know what fuck you Joel, what if a fucking clicker or a runner appeared out of nowhere, and i tried to take it down all by my self and died. You'd feel real bad when that happened wouldn't you." She slammed the useless gun on the floor and walked ahead of Joel, who picked it up and lodged it into the back of his jeans.

"Maybe when your'e older kid." He chuckled to himself.

Ellie and Joel had been walking for another half hour, one of them saying few words and the other never shutting up.

"Hey Joel stop"

"What"

"Did you hear that..." They both stopped In front of an alley way.

"I don't hear nothin', now lets get goin', we need to get to Bills before dark."

"No no wait Joel, seriously i heard something. Just wait ok."Ellie stood there with her hand up to signify Joel to keep listening for something. 'BANG!'

"You hear th-"

"Yeah i hear it." Joel interrupted whilst storming past the empty trash cans leading to a rusty iron door. The hinges where being knocked of the door frame from the other side by something that was throwing itself into it. When Joel got within inches of the noise maker, it scurried upstairs. He stood at the side of the door, and lifted his finger to his lips telling Ellie to be quiet.

"Shit your'e goin' in there!" she whispered loudly in disbelief.

"Just wanna see what i can find." .

"You'll e find my body when i die of a heart attack." Ellie retorted.

The stocky man creaked open the door and crept up the half demolished stairs, hunting rifle in hand, poised at the ready. Joel turned a corner into a hall way, and within seconds, a crazed runner charged at him screaming and spluttering possible victims blood from its mouth . Ellie was at the bottom of the stairs, listening for anything abnormal. She expected a few rabid noises from a runner or clicker, and that's what she heard at first until everything went silent. Ellie sighed in relief and began to jog up the stairs.

"Man that was tense." She laughed as she turned the corner expecting to see Joel. but she didn't. Nothing was there.

"Joel?" No answer. A frown line appeared on her face as she drew her knife. She slowly started to walk backwards towards the wall so nothing could sneak up behind her, Ellie's back hit the cold white surface as her eyes scanned the room, no dead runner or clicker, no dead Joel either. "J-Joel?" she said in a hoarse voice. Her throat had dried up so she gulped. _W__hat the fuck do i do now._ Ellie began to slide down the wall to sit down, but instead she found herself falling backwards into nothing. Her heart skipped a beat and she was waiting to find herself on her feet again, but she just kept falling backwards.

"Ugh... shit." Joel slowly sat up, his worn out shirt peeling from the warm tarmac floor. He realised his back felt naked. _W__here the fuck is my bag?_ He thought. His forehead creased as he started to shuffle around looking for the extension of himself that he'd lost. Eventually when he gave up he decided to stand up and find his bearings; the last he remembered he was tackling that damn runner into a wall and then nothing. Wherever he was, it was to dark to see. Joel fumbled around in his jeans pocket and plucked his a flash light from himself. 'Flick' "FUCK!" His flash light had found a dead runner, hanging upside down from a telephone wire centimetres away from his face. Joel used his light to explore the runners body, and then anything above. _maybe i crashed through the wall or somethin... H_e pondered. "Hey, hey Ellie! you there?" Joel waited a few seconds for her to reply.

"Yeah... I'm here" A voice replied behind him. He quickly turned his flash light to face it. It was Ellie, on the floor and covering her eyes from the blinding light.

"Ellie?"

"Yeah its me Joel, who the fuck else would answer to my name." She snapped.

Joel hesitated, and he returned his flash light to the runners mangled body.

"Whoa" Ellie said, standing up and dusting herself off. "That's really tangled up there huh."

"Yeah."

"Wait, why is your bag hanging from its foot!" Ellie exclaimed whilst pointing at Joel's beloved rucksack which was indeed hanging from the runners bare foot. Joel let out a low chuckle.

"Must've missed it..." He began to try reach the bag by jumping but it was to high.

"Shit."

"Look there's a ladder, just use that. We must've used hundreds of ladders to get here." Ellie said pointing at a ladder that was on the wall next to them. Joel hoisted the ladder onto his shoulder, placed it on the wall near the runner and started climb.

"Hey, have you even wondered how we even got down here? I mean when i got to the apartment you or this bastard weren't there, and then i fell off something and hit the ground hard. I think its pretty weird if you ask me." Ellie said.

"Yeah well i didn't ask you" Joel sighed whilst concentrating on reaching his bag."But yeah, its weird." When he had nearly grabbed the bag, the window his ladder was resting on suddenly lit up. Joel noticed that behind the unusually clean window was a pink room, and standing by the light switch was a little girl, all dressed in pink pyjamas with blonde curls resting on her head. _what the..._

"Joel what is it!" Ellie shouted. just then the little girl noticed Joel, and she let out a very high pitched scream.

"SHIT" Joel shouted. He slid down the ladder and stood next to Ellie who looked as puzzled as ever.

"Hunters? She asked staring up at Joel's flabbergasted face.

"No, a little girl."

"What? What do you mean a little girl! Joel!" Ellie started to hit the frozen man on the arm to try and get him to move. "Joel what are you doing we need to go!"

"Ellie stop it! something aint right!" Joel shouted at her.

"Geez all right! But seriously we need to go now!" Joel finally came to his senses.

"Yeah, you're right. Stay close."

"Got it." Ellie started to run down the alley way, tripping over slightly as she went. Joel followed her slowly, trying to piece together what he'd seen. when they got out of the alleyway everything got brighter, brighter with orange light. he looked up.

"Joel what the fuck are those." Ellie said.

"Uhm, well they're street lights... What in the world."

"Street lights?" Ellie repeated. "All right, but just one question. why are there hunters in bills town. You told me he had it safe with nothing but the odd runner or clicker!"

"I- i don't know!" Joel was still looking at the street lights. "Anyway i told you its not hunters, i saw a little girl. bout 5 or 6."

"Whatever, we just need to go before whatever it was comes after us." Ellie turned and started to run across the road, when a car blasting music skidded around the corner.

"Ellie i said stay close!"

When he noticed the vehicle, his eyes could not have opened any wider. Joel reached out a hand warning Ellie about the car. She stopped in the middle of the road, and with the car hurtling at her in full speed, everything went black.

**QUICK NOTE: **

**I have created a chat room in the forums for anyone to promote their story, get me to read theirs, talk about The last of us, ANYTHING!**

**Forums games general. Its the one called 'last of us chat room' **

**You must read the rules and accept to chat :) bye !**


	2. the carpark

**This is edited so hopefully there wont be many mistakes, and incase you are wondering, Ellie is in high school by chapter four; The cover photo's are her and her new friends (or enemies) that she makes! Please review when you have read up to date if you want me to carry on!**

Ellie's chest rose up and down as she lay en-wrapped in a cotton sheet. Her limbs felt sore and fragile. A white light blinded her when she squinted open her eyes, and a figure appeared over her, dressed in a blue gown and wearing a mask.

"Carol, she's awake" A voice said. Ellie suddenly became alert. She bolted upright, even though it sent a surging pain through her back. 5 other people where in the room with her, all dressed the same way. She instinctively looked for a weapon, a tiny knife lay on a metal table next to her, she grabbed it and pointed it at the nearest person.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She warned. All 6 strange men and women dropped what they where holding and backed away.

"What the fuck?" One of the strangers said to another, the other just shrugged.

"Ellie, calm down were trying to help you." The man that she had the knife pointed at said. He inched a little closer, trying to gain her trust.

"Back off wise guy," She spat. "And how do you know my name!" The man looked genuinely confused when he heard that.

"Your dad said your name is Ellie, it is isn't it?" A woman on the left of Ellie asked.

"W-well yeah... What are you, Fireflies?"

"Were doctors honey, and you've been in a nasty car accident, were helping you." The woman doctor said "Check for brain damage too" She heard a doctor at the back whisper to a man in a red shirt and pants. Ellie lowered the knife, her face eased when she heard they where doctors. _they don't look like any doctors ive seen before. S_he thought.

"Where's Joel!" She demanded. One of the doctors walked out of the room.

"You mean your father? He's in the hall talking to the police sweetie, they just need some information about your accident." Ellie had just about had it. All this talk about Joel being her dad and police, something wierd was going on- she just needed to find Joel.

After about an hour of mindless resting, Ellie decided to get on her feet. The teens legs hung loosely off the hospital bed, her toes wiggling with ease. She felt okay, well as far a okay goes when you get hit by a car going 40 miles and hour. To Ellie, the building looked strange. All the walls where bleach white, not a trace of dirt, probably the cleanest place she has ever been in. Ellie's military school had the odd organised rooms, but all in all it was like the average quarantine zone but filled with kids her age. The heart monitor beeped smoothly along with Ellie's pulse, and soon went quiet when she plucked the wires from her body. Ellie inspected herself, she had ladders of bruises running up and down her arms and legs, and deep cuts on her palms that would definitely scar in the years to come.

Ellie placed her feet on the ground, the cold floor sent shudders up her spine. She wanted her shoes on, her bag on her back. She wanted a familiar face. She knew these people weren't hunters, no, hunters aren't smart enough to set up something fancy like this. Ellie thought back to a conversation she had with Joel about 'post world enthusiasts' ; from what she remembered, they are people who try and set up towns with running water and electricity. They don't have guns and they refuse to even mention the infected like they are just fiction from a children's novel. If this was the case, Ellie would have it easy. Joel had said that nearly every town that had been set up by these people, where normally over run by swarms of infected by the first week. Escaping would be a piece of cake. Ellie lifted herself, so that she could stand, her head rushed at first, colours swirling around under her eyelids- but then it settled down. After taking a few cautious steps to the door, she heard some one twisting the door knob. She backed away.  
"Who's there!" She stated confidently.

The door swung open silently, and in came a man she almost didn't recognise, what with his neat beard and clean clothes. It was Joel, that was for sure. she recognised him by his harsh eyes, and the frown lines that had gradually crevassed into his forehead over the decades. A fresh aroma of lavender came from his neatly ironed white shirt, Ellie had only smelled this scent from flowers... It was strange. Joel brought his finger to his lips, Ellie needed to be quiet, she nodded. The young girl watched as Joel walked to the rooms window, spread apart the curtains and let in streams of sunlight. Ellie's eyes widened. The room she was in overlooked what Joel told her was a car park, and there where cars- clean, assembled cars. Not heaps of rust that Ellie was use to.

.  
"Holy shit." She breathed.

"Yeah, i know." Joel added. after the few seconds of silence and amazement on Ellie's part, he slid opened the window, swung one leg out and turned his head to face Ellie. "Shit, i nearly forgot." Joel reached around to his bag and pulled out a fresh set of small jeans and a shirt. He handed them to her. "Put these on, and be quick, i'll explain everything later just hurry." Ellie had started to untie the back of her gown, when she heard the door open and close once more. It was a doctor.

"M-mister Hemsworth! what are you doing? You still have to give the constable your home address, y-your telephone number..." Ellie looked from the worried woman to Joel.

He simply just said, "Ellie, no time lets go." Ellie took this as an exiting que- she grabbed her clothes tight and hopped out the low window after Joel. The doctors last sight of her patient was Ellie's arse cheeks.

"Joel! what the fuck!" Ellie said panting. They where standing beside a small car. Joel fumbled around in his jeans pocket.

"I thought i told you i'll explain everythin later. So just shut up and get in."

"Get in? Get in what Joel!" Joel snatched some rattly keys from his pocket and lodged them into the cars keyhole.

"Get in!" he grumbled. Ellie scooted into the passenger seat, her expression angry but obviously upset. She didnt expect anything like this to happen. Joel got in the car from the other side, turned on the ignition, and stomped on the gas pedal.

"How long was i out." Ellie firmly said as they where driving out of the car park.

"Bout five days. Stop asking questions, I'll-"

"Explain everything later. I got it."

They where driving through a small town, and by then Ellie had seen the most abnormal things- Which was ironic because they where probably the most normal things to an everyday person. Everything was so colourful, not the usual grey walls and shrivelled trees. She saw men, women and children walking on the street. None of them armed, none of them even cautious about being so open to danger. She saw girls her age walking in a line, laughing and flicking their shiny blonde hair. Even the roads looked well cared for, there weren't any concrete craters or scuffed yellow lines. Ellie didn't know if everyone knew each other, they walked on by like strangers, but in the world they where in today how could they be.

Joel stayed silent throughout the short journey, Ellie didn't want to ask questions- she would save it for later.  
after another few minutes, Ellie scooped the clothes from her lap and stumbled over Joel to the back seats.

"W-what are you doin' " Joel hissed, waving her away.

"Im just changing out of this stupid dress." Ellie said, frustrated by the tight knot she had made at the back off her hospital gown. "Yes!" She celebrated to herself when she managed to set herself free from the thin clothing."Im getting changed now Joel so don't look okay!"

"Now why in gods name would i do that!"

"Just don't okay!"

"Okay!"

Ellie wrestled her clothes in the back seat, she'd never gotten changed in a car before, only rarely had she been in one as well.

"Right, im done!" Ellie said climbing back to the front. "Where did you even get these clothes Joel.."

"The clothes store." he replied bluntly.

"The fucks a clothes store?"

"Ellie..." The car slowed to a stop behind a couple of others. Joel turned to Ellie, still resting one hand on the wheel. "Now as you may have noticed, everything's... a lot different."

"Pfft, i'll say."

"Yeah yeah, it is confusing, trust me it took me a few days to figure it out. But i have figured it out. So listen here, im takin' us to a place that ive been stayin', and thats where i will explain everything, and i mean everything. so for now just sit tight and be quiet."

"Yes sir." Ellie joked with a little salute, Joel was slightly amused and smiled for a second. "At least its peaceful for once." She added.

"Yeah, peaceful..."

**Did you enjoy it? please review if you did!**


	3. big mac burger

**Edited chapter.**

Joel and Ellie walked through the door, he swung his bag on a table. Ellie looked around the room; it was small and all it homed was: a t.v set, a sofa, a single bed in the corner and a tiny kitchen, But it was clean.

"Much better than your old place." She said. Joel chuckled.

"Yeah, much better." To Ellie he seemed a lot more at ease since they got to the apartment.

"What year is it." Joel asked this less like a question and more like he was testing her knowledge.

"2000 and... Shit i always lose track, 32? no 33. Yeah its 2033, why?" Ellie watched as Joel flung himself on the sofa, he opened a can of beer and took a sip. and then another. He looked like he savoured every drop.

"Its 2013." Joel still wasn't looking Ellie in the eye, he knew she wouldn't believe him straight away.

"Fuck you" Ellie laughed, sitting next to him. Joel stayed silent, waiting for her to piece it together. Ellie's face hardened.

"You're being serious, aren't you."

"Yep." Ellie stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter. She leaned over the sink and turned on the tap. The water ran smoothly, not even a trace of mud or grime spluttered out.

"Oh my god..." Ellie walked back over to Joel, and stood in front of him." So this isn't some kind of those 'Post whatever they're called's' little set up!? Shit..." Ellie stormed over to the window, she saw a flashing sign that said motel, and about five people standing around a car chatting.

"There's a shit load of people here Joel, you've gotta be fucking kidding with me, its impossible!"

"Ellie, just watch." Ellie led her eyes to the direction that Joel was pointing, the T.V flashed on at the click of a button, and on the screen were two people dressed in suits. The headline above them read 'Mass murderer caught on the 25th may. 12 confirmed dead.' Ellie sat down again, she couldn't believe it, it was 2013.

Thoughts raced through Ellie's mind about what would happen to her now. Joel had a life in this time yet she didn't even exist. Joel began to tell her most about what he knew about the situation- Primarily about the laws. No guns in public. No killing. Ellie wanted to know more and more about the time she was in, and frequently asked the question 'How did this even happen.' Joel didn't have the answer.

"How'd you get that car? And the clothes, and this place."

"Stole some guys wallet at the hospital, it had car keys, and a bunch of money." Ellie suddenly felt a wailing in her belly. She doubled over in pain.

"Y'all right there?" Joel put his hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"Im fine!" She brushed his hand away and stood up quickly. The sudden bolt upright gave her head rush, she spread out her arms to level herself. " Just dizzy." Ellie tried to walk, but instead ended up curling over, hugging her stomach, hurling and passing out.

Later that day, Ellie woke up in the back seat of a moving car, her spine felt as painful as ever and she started to feel the bruises on her body. It was the same car as before and Joel was in the drivers seat playing country music.

"Joel."

"Yeah? Oh your up." Ellie climbed into the front seat and buckled her seat belt.

"Did i pass out."

"Like a log. You got hit by a car Ellie. The adrenaline has worn off and you've started to feel the pain again." Ellie looked at the cuts on her hands, they did sting more than before.

"Oh."

"We'll get you some pain killers soon." Ellie rested her hand on her chin and stared out the window, admiring to green trees and beautiful flowers.

"So where are we going now?" She asked.

I'm takin' us to Texas, my home. Just want to see if there's somthin' waitin' there for me." Joel concluded. He had a forlorn look in his eyes. Something was wrong but she decided not to pry. Ellie nodded and decided to catch some sleep before she be would on her feet again. And just like that, she was out.

It was a long journey to Texas, night fell after the first hour of travel and Ellie drifted in and out of slumber a numerous amount of times. The road soon changed into a dusty dry path surrounded by grass and trees, and when the fragile car drove over a pot hole, it jolted Ellie awake.

"Shit!" Ellie exclaimed making Joel laughed. "Oh ha ha." The small girl started to smooth down her jeans, which where a crumpled mess. Ellie thought back to all the girls she had seen yesterday walking on the street. Most of them had long shiny hair that ended in soft curls. She liked it, though. They where wearing make-up to, she'd never tried it before and she didn't want to start; It looked like they just painted on their features to her. Ellie touched her hair, it was shiny and soft- but not in the way those girls had theirs. She felt the oil on her hands after touching it, that was how it normally felt and maybe that was what most peoples hair was like. She decided not to worry about it.

"You hungry?" Joel asked. Ellie never noticed her hunger much any more, it was quite wonderful to think that food was available to everyone here! No hunting for days to catch a decent meal.

"Yeah i guess i could eat." Joel turned into a fast food restaurants car-park.

"Stay close Ellie." He said as he stepped out of the car.

"You don't have to say that any more Joel, were in the fucking past! No infected. Every things safe." She replied, smiling and slamming the door shut.

"You'd be surprised."

Joel and his little companion were sitting at a table in the corner of McDonald's, he chomped down on a massive burger that was dripping with oil. Ellie had in-front of her the same burger as Joel and a large coke to. She wasn't sure how to order so she had waited at the table whilst Joel went to the counter. Ellie looked at the long white cup, it was almost see through and it showed the dark black liquid inside. _Maybe i should have just got water..._ She took a sip. The fizzy bubbles almost made her sneeze.

"Shit that's crazy!" She laughed, and began to drink more. Ellie eyed her burger hungrily. "Iv'e never had a burger before, what's it like?"

"Its okay" Joel didn't care to much for fast food, but it was good enough for him now. Besides, for years he's had to live on scares rations and rabbit or squirrel meat.

A group of about 3 girls and 2 boys walked in to the restaurant. The girls noticed Ellie in the corner, and instantly began to giggle

"Man i'm starving." Ellie scooped up the heap of moist bun and beef, then she took a bite. The burger leaked with frying pan residue, it was all around Ellie's mouth. "Greasy." She said disappointed, she didn't enjoy the burger but her stomach was growling for food.

"Just like her hair." She heard one of the girls loudly whisper, just so Ellie could hear. The group started to look at her.

"What are they looking at!" She said to Joel.

"Just mind your own business Ellie, don't attract any attention to yourself." Joel said still munching his burger in disgust.

"Mind my own business? Why don't they mind their own business! Fucking ass holes." The girls started to give Ellie dirty looks from across the room, so she stuck her middle finger at them and returned her attention to her food.

"Mm," Joel mused. "That's one of many things i don't miss about this time, those god damn teenagers. Ellie looked up at him, taking offence. "I mean ones like those."

"Is this what kids where like before the world went to shit?"

"Some, but a lot where like you. Kind, generous, beautiful." Joel looked like he spaced out a little.

"Ha, well you sure aren't talking about me." Ellie giggled. No answer. "Well thanks..." Ellie looked over to the rude teenagers, two of them where kissing. It made her cringe so she looked away. "Hey Joel?"

"Yeah."

"You ever wonder if the future even exists any more, like time has just rewound and we're the only ones who know! Or what about you, i mean your younger self. Wouldnt you be at your house in Texas?"

"Ellie..."

"What if you met yourself! Wouldnt the time space continuum just explode or something? Awesome." Joel sighed.

"Kid you read to many comic books."

Joel stood up leaving his rubbish on the table. Ellie started to follow him to the exit but remembered she forgot something, just to have the last word, she walked over to the nasty girl that commented on her hair and said. "By the way, you look like a fucking horse that's been rolling around in shit all day." Then she walked out with pride.

"Whats her problem." The nasty girls friend said.

"Well Courtney did say she had greasy hair basically to her face." A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said. He watched as Ellie ran up to the man she was with, and cracked a laugh. "I think she's alright."

"Oh shut up Jace! Besides you saw what she was wearing, she looks like a boy."

"She's pretty, though." Courtney's other friend Alice said quietly.

"Ugh" Courtney rolled her eyes.

**Please review as it encourages me to write on!**


	4. blonde boy

**Again, unedited chapter but i will get round to it! please keep reading and review because it means the world to me! love you xo**

"hey, wake up." Ellie opened her eyes to a yellow sky, it was early morning and she felt the car slow to a stop.

"where are we?" she yawned stretching her arms. Joel still had both hands clenched over the steering wheel, his eyes where red from tears. _He couldnt have been crying right? _She thought.

Joel wasnt moving, so she unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car.

"Joel is this your home?" she said peering into the car window.

" it _was _my home." he said coldly. Joel finally got out of the car and walked up to the front steps of the house. He grabbed a pair of keys from under a plant pot.

"wait what about past you!" Ellie shouted, running up to him. "what if you mess up the future or something!"

"THE FUTURE IS ALREADY MESSED UP!" Joel was facing the small girl, but he wasn't angry at her. He was angry at himself for what happened all those years ago, but now if everything was okay again then maybe god had given him a second chance, just maybe. Joel relaxed his hands and spoke in a softer tone. "there aint nothin' we can do to change this situation, so im takin' this chance." Ellie didn't like being shouted at, it made her angry... but she could tell Joel was struggling with something deep in side, so all she did was nod.

"okay."

Joel turned to the door and jammed the key into the hole, and with a twist he was free to enter. Ellie watched as her worn down companion slid open the door quietly to peer in. Everything was tense, she didnt want there to be another Joel living here, it would cause problems. Joel widened the door and crept in, followed by Ellie who by looking at Joel expression, could tell he was getting his hopes up about something. But what?

"what the fuck are you looking for Joel." she whispered. No answer. "Joel!" she said a bit louder.

"huh, what. Ellie shush" Ellie was steaming, ready to shoot a nasty comment at him when she saw that he was kneeling in front of a desk table next to the sofa. Joe's shoulders where drooped down supporting his clenched fists, his head was facing the floor and Ellie saw a single tear drip down from his eyes.

"Joel..." she started to reach out and touch his shoulder when she heard him say something under his breath.

"Sarah." Ellies hand flinched away when the man stood up and ran up the stairs shouting that name. She didnt know what else to do but slowly follow him.

Ellie tread carefully up the stairs, wondering who sarah could be. _Joel's wife? _She thought. It frustrated her how he had never mentioned any family before, but then again she supposed it was none of her business... maybe it is now, though. She came to the top of the steps and walked down the hall to the door that she heard Joel charge into, when she came to it, she creaked it open so she could just about see inside, she didnt want to walk into anything awkward, like Joel crying his eyes out. peaking in she saw that the room was bare apart from a plain wooden bed, and on the wooden bed was Joel, sitting upright against the post with his head back on the wall and his eyes closed, he looked peaceful, but certainly not content. her hand backed away from the door handle as she decided to leave him alone for a while, when she heard him call out to her.

"Ellie."

"yeah?" she walked into the room, Joel was in exactly the same position. She was hoping for an explanation, for him to open up and just tell her everything.

"i guess you can sleep in here tonight." Ellies brow furrowed, Joels decision to keep her in the dark from his whole sharade pissed her of a little.

"what the fuck Joel!" Ellie slammed the room door and stood infront of him, hands on her hips and walking back and fourth as she talked. "you cant just totally freak out on me like that and expect me to not want answers! I have accepted everything you've told me since this shit happend and its not enough anymore!" Joel opened his eyes and leaned forward to look Ellie straight in the eye, she found it a bit intimidating but she held her stare.

"fine." Joel wiped his mouth. "what do you to know." Ellie relaxed her muscles and leant against the wall.

"who's sarah?" Ellie was expecting Joel be angry about this question, but he wasnt.

" sarah was my daughter, this was her bedroom and that table downstairs should have a picture of her on it. And this fucking room should have posters of her favourite band, it should have a mirror right there! She should be here but it seems like she doesnt exist, like she never existed." Joel's eyes where pulsing red and salty water threatend to pour over his cheeks, he wiped his face again from sweat and tears. _Shit. what do i say... shit shit shit shit shit! _Ellie felt awkward, whatever she could say wouldnt be enough to comfort Joel in any way.

"you dont have to say anything Ellie. Just go." Ellie wasnt offended by Joel wanting her to leave, she could understand because she never wants anyone to see her cry... it embarrasing. Ellie nodded and left the room. The teen walked downstairs and sat herself on the sofa, she observed the tv set wondering what was on it, at her military school they had just one television to play old kids movies for the young kids. Ellie stood up to walk over to the tv when she heard footsteps coming towards the door, she started to look for a weapon on instinct again, but she couldnt find anything. The footsteps got closer and Ellie panniced more, but as she was about to run up the stairs to warn Joel, some paper piled through the letter box and the person walked away. Ellie sighed in relief, went over to the pile and picked it up.

"w-what the fuck!" the first letter had Ellies name on, more preciseley it said

_to the parent/gaurdian of Ellie Hemsworth._

Ellie quickly shuffled through the rest of the letters but they where all just addressed to Joel. she dropped the ones that werent for her and began to open the one that was. The first words Ellie came to read on the letter where '_mr Hemsworth, we are pleased to announce that your daughter Ellie, has been accepted to join thomson high school! Ellies new uniform should arrive shortly and she will start her first day on the up coming monday._' Ellie stopped reading and let the letter fall from her hands.

"what is it." a booming voice came from behind her, she saw Joel crouch down beside her and scoop up the letters, he started to read the one that had been open.

"Joel, i dont know why-"

"shhh" Joel put up his hand to silence Ellie, his eyes kept scanning the words on the letter and when he finished, he let out a sigh. "i enrolled sarah in this school for when she turned 13, she wanted to go there."

"then why does it say my name! And your second name! This is so fucked up" they both got up from the floor.

"Ellie i think you're gonna have to go to this school." Joel spoke in a low tone and he wasnt looking Ellie in the eye.

"no im not!"

"its the law Ellie you have to!" Ellies fists where clenched in anger, so she released her emotions in a single tear that trickled down her face, she looked at Joel who was obviously having a harder time than her. Ellies expression relaxed and she snatched the letter from Joels hand, she overlooked the words again to make sure she hadnt mis-read anything.

"when is it monday."

"in two days."

"fine, but i wont enjoy it one bit." Joel turned to walk into the kitchen.

"i dont care." this struck a chord with Ellie, she thought maybe he would care a little bit, he was her only familiar face in the world. It made her feel more alone than ever.

Joel woke up to a piercing buzzing noise coming from a clock next to his head, he rolled over to stop it from making so much noise. It was monday morning, and Joel needed to get dressed for work. Since they had got to his house, Joel realised that the days would carry on like everything was normal. People would see Ellie as his daughter and he would have to go work, he would see the dead walking again. Joel stood up, stretched his arms, and stumbled over to his closet. It was full of clothes that he hadnt seen for 20 years yet it didnt bother him, to Joel they where just clothes. A day after they got here, Ellie had found some of his bank details next to his computer so he could access his money. This bought Ellie a few outfits and underwear that she needed, other than that the fridge and cupboards where well stocked and everything was as he left it.

"Joel?" Ellie was standing in the hallway looking at him, she was dressed in her uniform that had arrived yesterday which was a navy blue skirt just above the knee, a white long-sleeved shirt with a ribbon on the collar, a blue blazer buttoned half way up, a pair of long white socks and some black trainers. She had a backpack on similar to the one she had lost, her hair was washed and tied up in the usual pony tail and she looked cleaner than Joel had ever seen her.

"why you up so early." Joel knew the answer to this, she was probably so anxious that her worries woke her up.

"i just woke up, Joel i hate these fucking clothes!" Joel walked out into the hall and passed Ellie.

"just deal with it and come down for some breakfast." he said as he stomped down the stairs.

After eating some cereal, the pair left the house to get in the car, when suddenly Joel heard a familiar voice which made the hair on his neck stand on end.

"hey Joel, nice morning!" it was his neighbour,the one he shot while protecting sarah. It felt wierd for him, seeing the dead living again.

"yeah." Joel replied whilst opening his car door and sliding inside, Ellie followed suit.

"how far away is the school Joel?" Ellie asked.

"bout a 5 minute drive. after you know the way you can start walking there and back."

"okay." the drive to the school was a short one, and when they pulled up in the school car park Ellie and Joel both sat in the vehicle for a few seconds.

"here." Joel handed what looked like a timetable to her. "just find what day it is and go to the first lesson, in sure the teacher will tell you where to sit."

"Joel..."

"yeah.

"im kinda nervous..." Ellie looked genuinely frustrated.

"listen here, you have dealt with a whole lot worse than this Ellie, your a tough little smartass. They give you shit, you give them shit back. Now go on and i'll pick you up here at 3:15." Ellies spirits lifted.

"yeah! And besides, im from the fucking future! Ive practically got super powers." she joked whilst slamming the car door. Joel laughed as he pulled out of the car park. Ellie watched until the car was out of sight, took in a deep breath and let it out. _You're okay Ellie, they arent any different to the kids you knew back home. _Just then a tall boy who looked about 17 walked past her, he had jet black hair and metal things in his eyebrows, nose and ears. He had slightly modified the uniform he was wearing with black studs on the collar and cuffs of the blazer.

"whoa." Ellie said under he breath, she couldnt help but stare. It was so different to what she had already seen of the teenagers round here, she thought it was kind of badass.

Ellie shook her head realising she probably needed to be somewhere, scrounging around in her jean pocket she extracted the time table Joel had given her. She looked for monday, and when she found it she read what her first lesson was. _History, okay thats good _she thought. Ellie started to walk to the main entrance of the school, and she was amazed how shiny the floors where, and how many teenagers older and younger than her where walking the halls. they where putting books and all sorts of things into lockers, quite a few where kissing. She began to walk forward with no idea where she needed to be, so she went up to a boy that was standing alone to ask for directions. He was about her age or maybe older, and when he turned at her touch of his shoulder, she saw that he had the most beautiful face she had ever seen: golden blonde locks that fell perfectly on his forehead, dazzling blue eyes and a perfect nose. He was about a foot and a bit taller than Ellie aswell. His image made Ellie gasp slightly. Ellie looked at what he was wearing, he had a tie instead of a ribbon, and black pants instead of a skirt. Also a pair of headphones where hanging from the back of his neck, letting off a small beat of music.

"uh, hey!" Ellie exclaimed, she was nervously fiddling with the piece of paper in her hands, her heart racing for some unknown reason.

"hi." the cute boy flashed her a smile.

"do you know where, um, room 113 is? I just started today and i dont know." Ellie scratched at the back of her neck.

"yeah! I do actually, its right near my english room. Your'e in 9th grade right? Im in the year above." the boy bolted to Ellies side, grabbed her arm and started to guide her the way. Ellie suddenly became cautious of this contact and broke free of his grasp.

"hey get the fuck off of me!" she shouted at him. The boy stood still in confusion, and then he smiled.

"sorry, i guess i shouldnt have grabbed you like that. But really i can show you where your room is" Ellie stared at him for a second, and decided he was a friendly.

"okay." the two walked together past countless people, Ellie noticed a few stares from girls along the way. They looked jelous for some reason.

"this is it!" Ellie hadnt realised that they had stopped.

"oh." she looked into the room, about 25 people her age where sat in there and it made her feel queezy.

"i never asked your name?" the boy was still looking at Ellie whilst she was peering into the classroom. She turned to his attention and blushed when she saw his perfect face again.

"its Ellie!" she put out her hand to shake his. The boy laughed and grabbed it.

"im austin."

"austin." she repeated to herself. Ellie looked up and noticed that austin was already heading to his room.

"guess i'll see you later!" he shouted whilst walking backwards. Ellie smiled and turned to her class when she bumped into three girls.

"oh, sorry!" she said. The three girls where taller than her, and they all had make up on. _Here we go..._ Ellie thought.

"you're the new girl." the girl with straight brown hair and a full fringe stated.

"yep." Ellie stood in a demeanour that said she wouldnt take any of their crap. _They give me shit, i give them shit back._

"saw you talking to austin just then." one of the other girls said, she was bleach blonde and her hair had more volume than a squirrels tail.

"really." Ellie sensed the attitude in their sentences, they werent trying to be nice.

"just to let you know, he flirts with all the new girls." the blonde said again. Ellie was kind of surprised that they would think she'd care, austin was cute but she'd only spoken to him once.

"ive got to go in there so can you move."Ellie shoved past them, and hoped that they werent in her class. She looked behing her and saw that they where walking to the room across the hall, she sighed in relief. Ellie turned to see that everyone in the room was staring at her, she scanned the area for a teacher, who would most likley be an adult. Before she found one, one found her.

"Ellie Hemsworth is it?" the man asked. Ellie swivled round to see a very tall person towering over her. As if by habit Ellie saluted the man, and when the whole classed laughed at her she realised thats probably not how its done here. "no need to be so formal my dear!" the man laughed, Ellie thought him to be around 50.

"sorry, where do i sit sir." the teacher chuckled.

"please, call me mr samson!" mr samson directed her to an empty desk at the back next to a window. Ellie sat down at her desk, slumped her bag on the floor and listend to her teacher drone on for an hour about history. No one made an effort to talk to Ellie throughout her lesson._ Its going to be a boring day..._ Ellie sighed.

**R&R PLEASE! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS :)**


	5. lake dane

**unedited! if it bothers anyone then i could use an editor to do it for me? if not then i promise i will put aside some time to edit everything :) xo**

"mr dane!"

"what..."

"mr dane if you are going to continue listening to music throughout my lesson then i suggest you leave. " lake dane stood up, let his earphones hang infront of his messy tie and began to walk out the classroom with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"fine, i'll leave." the teacher looked shocked because he didnt expect that to happen, he stood there gaping at the open door from which lake left quietly and peacefully. A girl shot up her hand straight away.

"yes, delila what is it?" the teacher asked the blonde girl.

"do you want me to go talk to lake mr rouse?" delila then whispered to her friend next to her. "this is my chance, lake is so hot." the two girls started to squeel with glee.

"no thank you delila, i think lake needs some alone time right now." mr rouse returned to the book he was reading to the class, and delilas excitement suddenly dropped.

Ellie walked out of the girls bathroom, adjusting her skirt. "man i hate these stupid clothes!" she said to herself. She had snuck out her history lesson half way through to go to the toilet and she didnt intend on going back. Ellie walked down the wide hallway with every footstep echoing as she went. _Its alot more peaceful right now. _ Sitting down infront of some lockers, ellie put her head back and closed her eyes. She thought about the future, if it existed anymore. She certainly didnt miss the constant danger, but the fear still wasnt gone even when she was somewhere safe.

"what are you doing?" ellies eyes shot open, and she let out a surprised gasp. A tall figure was standing over her, looking down at her with piercing hazel eyes.

"shit!" she exclaimed. The stranger was a boy about 15 or so and he had dark brown hair, he was still standing there, casting a dark shadow. Ellie slid her back up the lockers to stand. "dont scare me like that, who the fuck are you?" ellie shuffled her bag onto her back, she felt more secure now.

"lake ." the boy simply said. He was still standing quite close and it made ellie blush, lake noticed she was uncomfortable and backed off a little. He put his hands in his pockets and started to slide down the wall oppostie ellie and sit down.

"I'm Ellieellie."

"you just gonna stand there ellie." she wasn't at all sure about this boy, he seemed arrogant and a bit moody.

"i was here first." she stated as she placed herself back down on the floor, ellie wasnt the kind of girl to leave just because somebody wanted her to. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, not looking at eachother. lake was listening to music and ellie was playing with a small pocket knife she had in her bag. She wondered why lake didnt ask why she hadnt a knife, maybe he just didnt care. ten minutes had passed until one of them finally spoke.

"lake is a weird name." ellie stated.

"shut up, my mom was a hippy for your information." he argued back.

"what the fucks hippy?" the words sounded weird to ellie, maybe it was someone who had no hips or something. She didn't know. Lake answered sarcastically.

"someone who has no hips." ellie was proud that she guessed that, but she couldn't help wonder why he had that tone of voice like she was stupid.

"thought so!" she said stretching her arms around the back of her head.

"you're quite stupid aren't you." ellies cheeks went red with anger, she was anything but stupid. She may not know much about history or maths or hippy's, but she was street smart.

"you know what fuck you! I'll have you know..." ellie halted to a stop realising she couldn't tell him where she was really from, not that he would believe her.

"you'll have me know what?" lake was aching for something to tease her about.

"nothing."

"no really. tell me what you've done that's so great?" he said smiling.

"no."

" come on tell me!" _Fuck. What the fuck do i say. _Ellie slipped the knife into her bag and started to stand up.

"I don't need this shit. Why are you out here anyway." ellie changed the subject.

"probably the same reason as you."

"what you needed a piss?" lake laughed, She decided he looked nice when he smiled. "guess not." she concluded. After a while ellie had, had enough of sitting in the hallway and decided she might aswell go back to her class. she stood up, pulled down her skirt and slowly walked away.

"i'll see you around then." she called back to him, ellie saw that he wasnt even acknowledging her so she continued to walk on.

Ellie arrived back in her classroom and immediatley everyone stared at her.

"ellie!"

"uh, yeah?" ellies teacher ran up to her, pushing past a few students along the way.

"are you ok? Why where you gone so long!" mr samson looked genuinly worried, he was the softest adult she had ever met.

"i got lost on the way back." ellie lied. The whole class was still staring at her, a couple holding back laughs.

" oh dear dear we cant have that!" mr Samson turned to the crowd of teenagers behind him. "who is willing to volunteer to be ellie's buddy for today?" not even a cricket was heard. Ellies face heated up with embarrassment. _Why... _"georgia! Is that your hand i see?"

"no mr samson i didnt put my-"

"excellent! Ellie your buddy for today will be georgia!" an irretated curly haired girl made her way to the front of the crowd and forced a smile.

"hi im georgia." _its obvious she doesnt want to be stuck with me... _ellie thought.

"im ellie."

"so georgia, can i trust you to take care of our new student?" she faked another smile. She was very good at faking.

"yeah of course!" ellie rolled her eyes and returned to her seat along with the rest of the class. she noticed he new 'buddy' talking to her friends about her, and not in a good way.

Lunchtime had finally come, ellie had gotten through the first half of her day by not drawing any attention to herself in her lessons. So far so good. She stood outside the doorway of her previous lesson for a few minutes because her new buddy was a no show. She was unsure of where to go.

"hey ellie!" a familiar voice called from behind her and it made her jump. It was austin.

"hey. Whats up."

"do you want to have lunch with me today?" the handsome boy infront of her looked so happy and kind, it was refreshing to be around him. Maybe he really did want to be ellies friend.

"okay but i dont know how all this shit works, where do we eat?" austin laughed. Ellie was confused as to why he was laughing at her, it was a simple question. "what." austin continued laughing, and then looped his arm around her shoulder. The jelous stares returned. Ellie was kind of taken by surprise by this sudden contact and it made her flinch, after all she had grown up in a world where you could never let your gaurd down. Austin noticed her discomfort straight away and unhooked his arm from her, for some reason he started to blush.

"whoa you're so fucking red! Well i suppose it is hot today." ellie said.

"hey austin!" two teenage boys behind ellie and him yelled. They where quite good looking too.

"oh shit!" austin looked at ellie with sorry eyes.

"what is it?"

"ellie im so sorry but i cant have lunch with you today." he seemed really hung up about it.

"okay." she said bluntly, almost like she didnt care. Because she didnt.

"huh? Dont you wanna know why?" austin said.

"why do i need to know?" ellie was so confused, she didnt get these kids at all. The boy infront of her was struggling with something to say, when his friends suddenly apeared around them both.

"who's this?" a tall handsome boy with red hair asked, putting his arm around ellie and pinching her cheek. She immediately ducked away from him like she was being attacked.

"carter what did you do to her?" ellie heard a light brown haired boy say.

"nothing I swear!" carter said guiltily. Ellie felt the need to swear at him, but she was to warn out for arguing. After all she didn't sleep a wink last night. Ellie snuck away from the three boys arguing. and walked away hoping they wouldn't notice her absence. Unfortunately they did.

"ellie!" Austin ran over to her dragging the boy who defended her with him.

"what."

"you don't know the way to the lunch hall right? and I cant eat with you-"

"I can eat on my own." Austin acted like he didn't hear that.

"so how about billy!" he finished. The eccentric blonde yanked billy into ellies view, it was obvious he was annoyed by being man handled.

"listen Austin I was just gonna go with you two..." billy began saying.

"nonsense, billy we all know you are shit when it comes to sports. So you cant come to football practice! Ergo, just go have fucking lunch with ellie she's new and pretty okay?" ellie was taken by surprise, no one had ever called her pretty. To be honest, until lately she hadn't ever really thought about her looks.

"alright fine! Just get off me!" Austin released his friend from a strangely strong grasp and pushed him and ellie into a walk.

"okay bye have fun you two, ellie I will be here for you tomorrow don't worry." Austin said waving and walking away with carter. Ellie and billy walked in silence, when ellie broke the ice.

"you don't have to eat with me you know." more like broke the chances of any friendship forming between her and this boy, but she didn't care. She just wanted some food in her belly. Austin looked at her in relief and said.

"thank god. See you then." he shoved his hands in his pocket and began to walk away to a group of lockers, where there were about 5 girls who seemed to get over excited when they noticed him walking over. _Okay, now where the fuck is this food hall... _ellie thought whilst standing awkwardly in the middle of the corridor. She looked in all directions, each hall way leading to god knows wherever. She sighed and started walking in a random direction hoping she will find it by luck.

billy fallow reached into his locker to pull out a book. He noticed some girls standing near him staring and giggling, he just wanted to go to the library and read. No harassment.

"hey billy!" _great._ The girls he was planning to avoid had approached him, the girl that had brought up the courage to talk to him was quite pretty. But she had that similar look that all the other girls had, she wasn't anything special in his eyes. her friends lingered about two metres away, straining to hear the conversation.

"what." he answered rudely,

"hi I'm ally! um, whats that book your reading?" she asked nervously.

"its just a book."

"you like to read?" ally's face grew happier when she realised that this was a conversation she could go on.

"not really." billy lied, he loved to read. He just didn't want to have to talk to this girl about it for ages.

"oh, well who was that girl you where with? Is she new?"

"what girl?" ally pointed to ellie, who was slowly walking down a hallway. billy's attention turned on ellie, she was going the wrong way and will probably miss lunch. If Austin found that out he would kick the shit out of him for sure, he seemed fond of ellie for some reason.

"oh for fuck sake." billy said under his breath, ally thought she'd done something wrong and went of crying to her friends.

Ellie walked slowly down the corridor, she knew she probably wasn't going the right way but it was worth a try. Her school skirt inched its was up her legs again, revealing a lot more skin than she normally would. It was Sarah's size though, and she was probably a lot less toned than ellie is. She reached round to the back of her skirt to pull it down again when she felt a hand grasp her had and start to pull her backwards.

"what the fuck!" she shouted, which made everyone look at her. Ellie turned her body to the direction she was being dragged in, and saw the back of a boys head.

"don't you do anything else other than swear?" it was billy Ellie relaxed when she realised it wasn't someone kidnapping her, but she still shook his hand free.

"don't you ever say hello?" she replied. billy stopped and turned around to look at her.

"hi." he said bluntly.

"hey, now what the hell are you doing." billy put his hands in his pockets again, something he seemed to do a lot.

"you where going the wrong way, I'm taking you to lunch."

"thought you didn't want to!" she said smiling slyly and putting her hand on her hip.

"shut up, do you want to eat with me or not!" ellie's stomach grumbled loudly.

"stomach says yes!" ellie laughed, billy tried to hide his slight smile by walking on ahead so ellie had to run to catchup with him.

"so, whats your surname?" billy asked randomly whilst they where lining up for food,

"um..."

"you don't even remember your own name, idiot." billy laughed. Again, being called an idiot because she forgot her FAKE name. Stupid past. After thinking for a couple of seconds ellie remembered.

"its hemsworth. You?"

"fallow. I'm up next."billy began ordering all types of food. Ellie was glad he went first because she had no idea what to say, or what any of the food was. She new they where meat and vegetables but not what they where called.

"next!" she heard one of the women holding a big ladle say. _Shit, okay its no big deal. Just order what he ordered. _

"uh, can I have the steak, chips and a diet soda please?" _okay ellie, you did good. _She found it amusing how the simplest of tasks worried her now, but in 2033 she could handle near death experiences easily. Ellie grabbed her tray being careful not to spill anything and realised billy wasn't behind her.

"over here ellie." she heard a voice say. billy was sitting at the table to the right of her, so she went and sat down opposite him. She wasn't sure wether to say grace or not as she learnt in military school that a lot more people use to be religious back then. billy was just staring at her food with a frown.

"what?" she asked.

"you got the exact same meal as me..." he said, opening his can of soda.

"oh yeah guess I did!" ellie started shovelling down her food hungrily, over the past few days Joel had ordered pizzas and burgers that where delicious, and ellies appetite had grown rapidly.

"this is so good!" she said with her mouth full.

"its just chips and steak, not my favourite meal if you ask me." billy picked up a chip and popped it in his mouth. He wondered why ellie was so weird, so boyish. He did think she was pretty, but she didn't act pretty. It was different. Just when billy was about to put his third chip in his mouth, ellie was practically nearly done.

"why are you so weird." billy simply asked.

"how the fuck am I weird?"

"you don't act like a girl." he wasn't looking at her but ellies face went red. She wasn't exactly born at the right time to be much of a girl; the only thing similar to makeup that she wore was the infected's blood. No one was girly in her time.

"is that so bad? I mean I like how I am."

"I guess not." ellie looked at the clock that was high up on the wall, it said on her planner that lunch ended at 1 o'clock and that she had p.e next. Whatever that was.

"whats p.e?" billy almost laughed at her.

"physical education." _awesome._

**R&R PLEASE :***


	6. the dungeon kit

**The more people review, follow or favourite... the longer my chapters will be! it motivates me to write more :) thankyou xo**

Lunch was a very different experience for Ellie. Even though she felt bad for billy feeling like he needed to baby her, she enjoyed his company. She enjoyed watching people her age laugh and talk, it was like her old school, but with one person missing.

"No kit girl?" Ellie had managed to find her way to her p.e lesson, it wasnt that hard to miss, though. She could pin point that it would be somewhere with grass and the rest kind of fell into place after that. She realised that two classes from her year where split into boys and girls and she didnt know why. In military school when they did training exercises which where called T.E, they didnt gender discriminate. It was all one big group. Ellie was stood in the girls changing room, surrounded by teenagers undressing and putting on blue skirts with small shorts underneath, white tops and long white socks. A tall masculine woman was shadowing over her, mouth slightly snarling. Ellie guessed this was her teacher, she also guessed she was trying to scare her. _Pfft... please._

"No ma'am, this is my first day. I wasn't informed about needing kit." Ellies formal manner seemed to impress her, and her stern face switched to a delightful one. Yes, Ellie knew how to handle a woman like this. The officer that would lead the training exercises was exactly like her.

"Well thats quite alright! You can just use a dungeon kit for today! I will ask the head to send your father a uniform slip."Ellie looked confused.

"Whats a dungeon kit?" the teacher had already walked off without listening to scold a girl for smoking in the showers.

"Its just a pair of VERY bright red shorts and a navy blue shirt you have to wear if you forget your kit, beware though, I dont think they get washed." a girls voice from behind Ellie laughed. She sounded sweet and kind, a possible friend. Ellie turned around to see who it was that was talking to her, and suddenly her her heart dropped. This girl, was the spitting image of Riley.

"No, no, mr Johnson if you can just hear me out! I can extend the contract by at least 5 months, the building will be done by-" a beeping noise echoed in Joels ear, he had hung up. "God dangit!" Joel slammed the phone down. He had forgotten how hard his job was, it was difficult. The middle-aged man looked around his work area, it was a mess but he didnt give a shit. Piles of paper surrounded the computer he had to work from, and a picture frame of him and Ellie together, smiling was placed face down in his draw. What was even worse was that Ellie was holding up a trophy, sarah's trophy. Joel didnt understand why it was like that, and it almost made him lose his cool when he saw it, but it was almost like someone had altered reality for them. No one seemed to noticed Joel had aged 20 years either, he came into work and everyone acted the same as he last remembered them. It was overwhelming seeing so many dead faces, but it made him feel at home.

He wondered how Ellie was doing. He knows she is a smart kid, but he couldn't help think that she would shank someone in the back for being rude to her. Joel sighed like a tired old man feeling like his joints where stiffening up by sitting down for so long, he was use to being up and on the move. "just another day at the office." he mumbled to himself.

Ellie stared at the girl in front of her in amazement, the same straight jet black hair, cut shoulder length. The same caramel skin and chocolate brown eyes. It was weird.

"Whoa."she breathed, Ellie wanted to reach out and touch her face to make sure this was reality. The girl looked at her in confusion, but she was smiling.

"what?" she said laughing. She had an american accent, just like riley. And probably a chinese origin as well. Ellie snapped out of her daze, realising she was probably just over reacting about the whole thing. Loads of people look alike in some way or another.

"You just look like an old friend of mine, thats all." Ellie smiled back at her. "My names Ellie!" she put her hand out to shake the girls, an old habit she needed to shake. Seemed like it wasnt the thing to do in joels time, but surprisingly the girl took it and shook it like it was normal.

"My names May-lee!" she acted like riley to.

"Cool, well I better get changed then I guess!" saying that, May-lee pointed over to a cupboard where a blonde girl was talking to the gym teacher.

"Why do I have to give you my shoes!" the girl wailed.

"Its an exchange for the dungeon kit Delila, so you dont steal it." the teacher towered over the girl, but Delila still kept her attitude.

"Why the hell would I want to steal that!"

"You will get your shoes back at the end of the day miss Moles. Go get changed." delila grunted in agitation, snatched the dungeon kit bag and walked away in a huff to her friends, bumping shoulder with Ellie along the way.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ellie shouted back to her, she didnt get a reply. _Rude._

"Ah Ellie! I have your kit ready for you right here. I assumed you would be a size small?" Ellie accepted the green bag from her teacher, in the cupboard where blue and red ones too, they where probably medium and large.

"Yeh I guess." she answered.

"You have a good athletic build Ellie, I expect you to do well in these lessons." she peeked inside the bag, the shorts where indeed a very bright red. Ellie liked them.

"Yes sir," Ellie automatically corrected herself. "Uh, ma'am" the teacher didn't look bothered at all.

"Tyler you go with Jake, Mark you go with Dan, Jesse you go with Phil and lake you go with Billy."

"What!" Lake and Billy said simultaneously.

"Deal with it." The boys P.E coach walked away across the field to another group of teenagers, swivelling a whistle around his finger. The two boys looked at each other, they hated each others guts. Lake bent down to pick up a football from the pile and watched as the rest of their team paired off to practice with one another. He sighed.

"Might as well make the most of this. here." Lake threw the ball to Billy and sat down against a wall.

"Hey! Get up!" Billy went to stand over his rival, blocking the sun.

"Move you're in my view." lake demanded. Billy didnt move. "I said move." he said in an annoyed tone.

"What are you looking at anyway." Billy turned around to see that the view he was blocking was the girls side of the field. "Man you're a perv." Billy laughed, placing the ball down and sitting himself on the grass.

"Shut up, its not like that. Im just looking at that girl, shes weird." Billy turned his head again.

"Who ellie? Yeah shes different alright. I had lunch with her today."

"Yeah, look at that though. The rest of those girls wont go any where near that mud, but she's just trailing through it like she doesnt even care. Hey wait why did _you_ have lunch with her?" Lake felt somewhat jelous, he wanted to get to know this girl. But not if she was close to that moron.

"Austin made me, he thinks she's pretty or whatever. I hadnt noticed." Lake relaxed when he realised billy probably didnt even want to eat with her.

"Austin thinks every one is pretty, even guys."

billy laughed. "Ive been meening to ask if he's into guys, i'd be totally cool with it if he was."

"He's your friend do what you want." Billy grabbed the football again and started to fiddle with it, what if Austin was gay? Maybe the only reason he befriended him was because he was attracted to him. They are in different years and all. Billy looked up at Lake and they both blushed, realising that they had held a conversation without punching each other.

"I still dont like you." lake announced.

"Yeh, same here."

Ellie had scored her third goal in soccer already, it wasnt hard seeing as most of the girls on the other team where standing together chatting about hair or make up. For most of the lesson if they had to pair up with someone, Ellie would go with May-lee. She didn't seem to have that many friends either, and she was kind. The resemblance to Riley was painful, but it was just a coincidence she guessed.

"Hey Ellie! We won!" She saw he new friend jogging over to her, looking exhausted.

"It wasnt difficult." Ellie laughed as she and May-lee glanced over to the other team. Some of them where complaining because of the mud.

"How long until we finish?" Ellie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"In like, 10 minutes I think."

"Cool." Ellie crouched down to catch her breath a bit more and May-lee sat on her butt.

"hey, why are Lake Dane and Billy Fallow staring at you?" Ellie looked up at her friend in confusion.

"What?" She replied.

"Look." She looked, and Lake and Billy were indeed staring at her.

"What the fuck is their problem?" Ellie stood up to get a better view, and the two guys turned their attention back to each other. They didn't even look embarrassed that she had caught them staring.

"Come to think of it, why are they even together? They hate each other with a passion." May-lee added. Ellie sat down again.

"why?"

May-lee started to pick at her finger nails whilst talking. "some sort of family feud, I heard that both their families are super rich and own a business. One cancelled out the other I think." Ellie furrowed her brow.

"Huh, thats weird."


	7. 6 years younger

**i have a really cool idea! every time i update a chapter i am going to change the cover photo to a drawing of ellie and a main character! this time it is her and lake in school uniform. and yes it is in anime/chibi form because i thought that would be cute, but please imagine the characters alot more realistic when you are reading! thank you!**

Ellie stood in her maths class doorway. _Great, where do I sit this time._ She thought.

"Ah! You must be Ellie Hemsworth, i'm Miss Mayfair. Please take a seat where ever you like." a short woman sauntering over to her said.

"Um, okay. " Ellie looked around the room, there where a few familiar faces from previous lessons, but nobody she knew personally. Miss Mayfair noticed her struggle.

"Is there anyone in here that doesn't mind Ellie sitting next to them?" _oh god, what a way to announce my loneliness. _Just then, Ellie spotted a hand shoot up at the back, it was a boys hand.

"Okay ellie I guess you will be sitting next to Mr Dane from now on!" Ellies teacher started to shuffle her towards the back of the classroom.

"Wait what?" As they went further to the back, she saw Lake's face emerge from behind her other class mates. He was smirking and staring out a window. Miss Mayfair began the lesson for the day, and Ellie was left alone with the handsome boy. He had a pair of red earphones plugged in his ears and she could hear a soft beat radiating from them. Ellie leant back on her chair, Maths wasn't her strongest subject, so she decided to catch some shut eye seeing as she was sat at the back.

After about ten minutes, Ellie woke up to the feeling of someone touching her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a hand jerk back from her face, it was Lake.

"Uh..."

"Shut up, your stupid hair was in your face I was just fixing it." He interrupted, Lake rested his hand on his chin and looked away. Ellie sat up straight and smoothed down her revealing skirt. _God, joel really needs to buy me a bigger one. _She thought. Ellie looked at her work partner, he was pretty distant.

"Whatever." she laughed casually. They both carried out the rest of the lesson in silence, awkward glances exchanged every so often. When the bell rang for the end of the day, Ellie stood up, slipped on her bag and slumped her shoulder's in relief.

"Finally." she breathed. She looked at lake who was nearly half way out the door, ignoring a girl who looked like she really wanted to talk to him. _What an asshole._

Ellies attention turned to Miss Mayfair and a man she was talking to when she heard her name.

"Yes she's just over there, you caught her in time." She heard her teacher say. Ellie wondered what they wanted her for, the man wasnt exactly on the skinny side and he wore a suit that just about tucked under his stomach. He had big rosey cheeks too. He walked over to Ellie smiling massively, it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Hi there ellie, Im Mr Chub your head master, and Ive come to find you because I just wanted to ask you how your first day at Thompson high has been!" How had it been? Ellie had made a new friend her age and talked to a couple of people, some nice some not but she hadnt yet thought if she had, had a good day.

"Well..."

"How has it been in comparison to your former school? I understand that you attended a Christian school. Your father told me that was the reason you wanted a change." Ellie decided to just go with the information he was giving her, simple answers.

"Yeh, I mean its different and all. A lot more relaxed." Which was true because at her military school she was currently on edge.

"Well brilliant!" the head master beamed. "But really you should have come to see me this morning, you know so you knew exactly where you needed to be." No one told her about needing to see him.

"Yes, sorry sir. But I think I found my way around okay." She stood up again, indicating she wanted the conversation to be over. Joel was probably waiting. "Anyway, my... dad is probably waiting for me so I should uh..." It made her cringe to say that, how could Joel ever be a father figure. He was so cold.

"Okay well I hope to see you again soon, and have another great day tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Ellie walked out of the class room and turned a corner, she surprisingly found May-lee waiting for her.

"Ellie! Hey!" she started to walk along side Ellie.

"Hi! You waited for me? Thanks." Ellie smiled at her friend, it was nice to have some one care about her again.

"Yeh well you know, I guessed you would need help finding the entrance since your dad's picking you up today."

"Do you get driven home to?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, my mom picks me up. I live quite far away so there is no chance I could walk." May-lee laughed.

After making it to the schools entrance, Ellie spotted Joels car parked up. He was drumming his fingers on the wheel impatiently. Uh oh.

"Theres my mom. Well see you tomorrow!" May-lee started to skip away when ellie made her hault.

"Wait, I dont even know your surname yet!" How could she have forgotten to ask her surname. Ellie felt stupid.

"Its Chang. Yeh, I know what your thinking. Its so Chinese. And you're Hemsworth right?"

Ellie froze, she didnt answer. _No fucking way. _She thought. May-lee looked at her like she was crazy. "I'll take that as a yes then?" She smiled, and continued to go to her car.

Ellie walked to the car as slow as she had ever walked, relaying in her mind what she had just heard.

"What took you so long." Joel said bluntly.

"Joel..."

"What." He adjusted his rear view mirror.

"I think that girl is Riley's mom." Joel leant back in his chair, having no clue who she was talking about.

"Now who in hell is riley?" Ellie took a deep breath to surpass the tears.

"My dead best friend."

**I know i know, a short one... im experiencing writers block right now :/ please feel free to leave ideas in the review bow! or pm me if you fancy a chat :) xo**


	8. I swear

**Some of these chapters are edited if you are just reading this now, and i have combined chapter 2 and 3 so that is why there is now only 8 chapters so far and not 9 anymore :) enjoy xo**

Ellie slung her bag on the sofa as she walked through the door, her hands behind her neck trying to de-stress herself. Joel walked in after her closing the door carelessly. He blew air out his cheeks, evaluating the situation. _Ellie's crying. Never seen that before._ He thought about how she hardly shuts up unless she was sleeping, but the whole car journey home she didnt say a word, she just stared out the window.

"Ellie." he said bluntly. His 'daughter' turned round slowly, eyes red from tears. She dried her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Dont." she replied. "Just dont." Joel threw up his hands and then reached down to grab the home phone. He pressed speed dial.

"Im callin' in a pizza, what do you want." Ellie slumped on the sofa and leaned forward like a boy with her legs spread, then she realised she was wearing a skirt and quickly closed them. Joels back was turned so he didnt notice.

"Well?" he impatiently called. Ellie squeezed her eyes shut, being about to pour out her thoughts and feelings to Joel of all people made her feel pathetic. She didnt want to sulk on her own though, she wanted to get it out and never mention it again.

"Joel, listen." he turned to look her in the eye, phone still to his ear ready for calling. "I- back in boston, back when I was bitten. I wasnt alone, my best friend was there... and she got bit to. We didnt know what to do, so..." Ellie inhaled a deep breath and clenched her fists. Joel listened on intently. "she says 'lets just wait it out, y'know, we can be all poetic and just lose our minds together." Joel crossed his arms, letting air escape from his noes. He didnt want to hear her talk about it. "Im still waiting for my turn." she blurted out.

"Ellie-"

"Her name was riley and she was the first to die." Ellie ignored Joels stubborn attempts to silence her, she wanted closure with him. "And then it was tess."

"None of that is on you." Joel said, trying to comfort her.

Nno you dont understand-"

"I struggled for a long time with survivin'" Joel stroked his wrists thinking abut the horrible times he went through. "And you- no matter what, you keep finding something to fight for." Ellie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Now I know thats not what you wanna hear right now but its-"

"Swear to me." Ellie interrupted. Joel looked surprised. "Swear to me that you wont leave me. That you wont leave me alone like my parents did... like riley did." she stared him straight in the eye, waiting for an answer.

"I swear." Joel simply said. Ellie knew this wasnt going to help, something would happen along the way like it always did. she relaxed her face showing him she appreciated his sincerity. "Ellie were safe now. Aint nothing gonna hurt us."

"Good." Ellie snapped back into reality, she felt less tied down to her troubles now. "Joel I need a bigger skirt, this is sara-" Ellie cut her self of when Joel closed his eyes, obviously not wanting to hear her name anymore. "Its to small for me..." she carried on.

"Okay, i'll get you a new one." Joel walked out of the room to go sit at his desk. Ellie watched as he wiped his face from sweat and began typing on his computer.

"Thanks." she called to him.

Late at night Ellie lay in her bed, finding it hard to sleep. She felt to hot and uncomfortable even though she was only wearing her under wear. Sweat trickled down her back and soaked the sheets, she found the moisture made it harder to drift off. Ellie looked out the window of her new room, it was almost day time. She fumbled for the watch she had placed on her bedside table to look ate the time, 6:30 already...

"Shit." she breathed. Ellie's eye lids were heavy and she wanted nothing more than to sleep forever, but if she dozed off now she would be late for her second day at school. The teenage girl slung her legs of the bed and made her way to bathroom her and Joel now shared, she appreciated finally having a shower again and feeling the smooth hot water rid her of perspiration. Ellie washed her hair with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner that she adored and stepped out of the steamy glass box. Taking a comb and running it through her tangled hair, she grabbed a hair band and twisted it round her brown locks into the only do she knew. A pony-tail. She followed up with brushing her teeth and splashing her face with cold water.

"Ellie, c'mon now hurry up." a voice from out side the door said. Ellie grabbed a big towel from the rack and wrapped it round her body. She opened the door to a fidgety Joel.

"What." she asked rudely.

"I need to take a leak, move." he pushed past her and shut the door, Ellie huffed in annoyance even though she was done.

Ellie shovelled down her thick porridge, she was grateful for the oaty food she consumed every morning because It filled her up for most of the day.

"You done?" she heard Joel say next to her, who's bowl was scraped so clean it probably didnt need to be washed. Ellie scooped up the last lump of her breakfast and swallowed it as quick as she could, which she regretted when it burned her throat.

"Yeah." she wheezed, massaging her neck. Joel flung the two bowls and spoon into the sink and grabbed his phone. Ellie realised he wasnt wearing a suit like he was yesterday, she thought he looked nice in a suit.

"Where's the brief case and tie at today?" she questioned whilst standing up to smooth down her skirt, which was still to small. Joel had said her new one will arrive tomorrow.

he looked down at himself.

"Im working on a building site today Ellie, I was in an office yesterday."

"Oh, what do you do anyway." Ellie grabbed her bag that was hanging on her chair and slung it on her shoulder's, she had seen a lot of kids at school rock the one shoulder look. It wasnt practical enough for Ellie.

"Im a contractor." Ellie had no idea what that was.

"Not even gonna ask." she joked.

When the car pulled up outside the high school, Ellie looked to Joel hoping he wouldnt make her go today. He sighed.

"Go on." he encouraged. Ellie sighed too whilst slipping out of the car. "can you make your own way back today?" he asked her. Ellie thought about it, realising she hadnt really paid attention to the route.

"Yeah, sure." she lied. Ellie want one tokick up a fuss.

"Alright, see you later."she watched again until the car disappeared into the distance.

_Hope I dont run into May-lee. _She thought. Even though they had become friends, it was to weird. She was Rileys mom.

Ellie walked down the hall to try and find her first lesson. Art. By now everone had already gone so the corridor was empty. She thought about skipping, it wasnt that important anyway. She carried on walking up and down all the halls, using this free time to become more accustomed to where everything was. When she go to tired, Ellie leant against the some lockers and closed her eyes. She stood there for about five minutes, until she heard a voice.

"Ellie! How nice to see you out here." it was Carter. And he sounded a bit off but she couldnt place her finger on it.

"Uh, hi Carter." she awkwardly smiled, feeling uncomfortable. The teenage boy strolled over to her, eyeing her up and down. "What-" she started to ask, Carter slammed her body against the lockers, pressing his against her. He had knocked the air out of her lungs, Ellie gasped for breath.

"What the hell!" carted had a tight hold on her wrists, he was incredibly strong. The boy's face was dangerously close to hers.

"Oh come on Ellie, dont tell me you dont like it rough." he sneered. Ellie started to raise her leg so she could knee him where it would hurt most, but Carter pushed his tigh against it.

"Dont try to struggle Ellie, im a black belt. I have you in a hold that is almost impossible to free yourself from." _shit. _She mentally cursed. Ellies chest rose and fell quickly, she felt so helpless. Carters face inched closer, his lips pursed as he tried to kiss her. Ellie turned her head so his mouth met her cheek, he laughed, like it was fun for him.

"Get the fuck off me!" she shouted, thrashing around as much as she could. Carters hand forced her head to turn.

"Ellie seriously im not going to sexually assualt you, I just thought we could make out a little. Come on any other girl would die for this chance." Ellie cringed, she didnt want her first kiss to be with this guy! "open your mouth."

"No!" she said.

"Carter?" Ellie and Carter turned their heads simultaneously to find Billy gaping at them. When the boys grip loosened, Ellie took it as a chance to shove him away.

"Hey!" he spat at her, like she was in the wrong.

"What are you doing! Carter why where you fucking hurting her!" Billy stepped in between Ellie and her attacher. Carter looked hurt by his friends words.

"I wasnt! And we where just fooling around you know, she's pretty hot." Billy turned round to look at Ellie, who was already running down the hall.

"It didnt look that way, i'll deal with you later." he said, beginning to run after her.

**Uh, i know, carters a douche right? anyway im still looking for some ideas to where the story might go? or who ellie will talk to next? review or pm me lovelies xo**


	9. Passing notes

**Updated the cover again! its billy :) seriously still having a hard time coming up with the plot so anyone that reads this PLEASE PM ME! thanks for all your support :P**

Ellie sat on the floor of the girls toilets, panting. _That was... scary. _She thought whilst fiddling with her fingers. Ellie had never felt that defenceless before, she always saw herself as pretty tough.

"Ellie?" She jumped when she heard her name. Ellie's attention turned to the door that was being slowly creaked open, and then a head popped round it. It was Billy.

"What the fuck, you can't come in here! Get out!" Billy laughed and proceeded walking into the girls bathroom.

"Well I had to check 2 other girls toilets, and they didnt seem to mind when they found out it was me." He chuckled. Ellie sighed and relaxed her muscles, leaning against the wall again. Billy crouched down next to her with a sympathetic look.

"Listen billy I dont need your pity." She spat. "And Carter's an asshole." The boy sat down and spread out his legs aross the floor, he didnt exactly know what to say. He wanted to defend carter, him being one of his best friends and all, but he couldnt exactly justify what he did.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"No."

"Well then your fine arent you!" Ellie gave him a look like he was crazy.

"He pinned me against the fucking lockers! He tried to kiss me for god's sake." Ellie shuddered. That would have been her first kiss if she hadnt turned her cheek, or if Billy didnt miraculously appear. She wasnt repulsed by Carter's appearance, he was good looking but he had a creepy personality.

"That's just Carter, most girls in your position would have loved that. I dont see why though." Billy ran his fingers through his light brown hair, making it even more luscious and fluffy.

"Well just carter is gonna get his ass kicked by me when I next see him." Billy laughed again, Ellie felt a bit insulted.

" Idont think you could take him, I mean you're a girl and he's a black belt." Ellie's blood started to boil with anger, she wanted to punch him there and then to show him who the 'girl' was. "Well anyway I gotta get back to class, I only came out of my lesson to go to the bathroom," He said, looking around the room.

"The boys bathroom, right?." Ellie added. Billy stood up, nodded goodbye and then left. He probably noticed ellie getting pissed and wanted to make a quick exit.

"Carter!" Ellie walked up and down the school halls calling the arrogant bastard like a dog. Her voice echoed of the empty hallways walls, indicating that there was probably no one around. Ellie began to get bored, she thought high school would be a hell of a lot more interesting, well putting aside the fact she almost got kissed by that ass wipe.

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice cooed behind her, and again her blood boiled, knowing it was the ass wipe. Ellie turned around with her arms crossed.

_Time to teach this bitch a lesson._

Ellie began to stride up to carter, trying to make her self as tall and as intimidating as possible, which was hard considering carter was abnormally tall.

"Couldnt keep away from me, could you Ellie?" He snickered. Ellie stopped walking towards him when she was about two feet away in distance.

"Apologies." She stated. Carter was taken by surprise, he started to laugh.

"What, so you dont want to 'kick my ass?'" He mocked, using air quotes with his fingers. Ellie blushed, she started to feel embarrassed.

"No, I do want to kick your ass." Carter mimicked her, crossing his arms. He began to giggle.

"What'ya waiting for?" He laughed, but not in a devilish way, he started to sound more friendly. Ellie really did want to kick his ass, but now being reminded of how tall he was, not to mention being older than her, she wanted to back out.

"You're not worth it." She yawned, mentally celebrating that she thought of a way to get out of this 'fight'.

And just like that, almost as if they had been friends all along, Carter sauntered up to the teenage girl and patted her on the head, smiling like an idiot. Ellie felt emasculated. She was a girl, but still, she felt emasculated. Being patted on the head by the ass wipe? For gods sake.

Austin Cale was sat at his classroom desk, not paying attention to anything his teacher was saying. He also wasn't paying attention to the number of girls that where oogling him, he never really did. Austin stared at his best friends empty seat, wondering where in hell he could be. Carter excused himself to go to the bathroom when he saw Ellie walk past the door, it looked like she was lost, but that was about half an hour ago.

"Austin?" He felt two hands begin the wrap around his shoulder's from behind. A wisp of bleach blonde hair fell on to his shoulder's, Amber. He turned his head around to confirm his assumption, Amber Johnson was sat in the seat behind him with an evil look on her face.

"Whats up amber." He lazily replied. This girl had tried on countless occasions to woo Austin, always failing of course. He just wasnt that attracted to her, he normally saw girls as friends and often got mistaken for flirting with them.

"Wanna go do it in the janitors closet?" She whispered into his ear seductively, Austin sighed, she just didnt do it for him.

"Not really amber." He calmly responded again.

"Mr Marr how nice of you to finally join us again!" The whole classes attention turned to handsome red headed boy that had just tried to enter the room as silently possible.

Finally.

Austin watched as his best friend took the seat next to him, giving him a cheeky smile. He was itching to know why Carter went after ellie and what happened, but their teacher wouldnt exactly allow a full conversation while he was teaching...

Austin began to scribble on a piece of paper, and when he was done, he slid it over to Carter.

_What happened?_

Carter furrowed his eyebrows when he read this and then scribbled back.

_What do you mean?_

_What happened between you and Ellie! You went of to talk to her didnt you?_

_Oh, yeah. I wanted to see how strong see is :)_

_..._

_She's pretty hard ass, nothing compared to me but she's definitely something._

_And?_

_I asked her if she wanted to join my judo classes._

_Does she? :P_

_Nah, she think's im an ass wipe. Said so herself :L_

_HAHAHAHA!_

_Shut up._

Austin was about to write a funny reply when he felt the piece of paper being snatched from him. He turned to see Amber reading it, she was annoyed.

"What so special about this Ellie kid anyway!" She snapped. Both Carter and Austin tried to hush her, not wanting to get caught by the teacher. "Its not like she's pretty, and she only started yesterday so whats the big deal its not like shes special is she?" Austin sighed.

_Ellie is special._

_****_**R&R**


	10. Amber

***This chapter IS edited, but there are no drastic changes so dont wet yourself ;)***

**A massive thank you to Jeff the Kitty, my Beta reader! She has seriously taught me alot about grammar and punctuation, so i am thanking her when i get a good grade for GCSE English! **

**This chapter is dedicated to portaldragon1 for her ideas, she's awesome so check out her story 'starting over' THANKYOU x**

_High school is fucking weird,_ Ellie thought this a lot today, what with the ass wipe suddenly turning all nice and inviting her to join- what was it again? Jodo? Ellie sighed, pushing the thought of Carter away. He really got on her nerves. Ellie's footsteps echoed as she roamed around the school once more, stopping to look outside every window she came across. The teachers told her that during class hours, students weren't permitted to go outside.

She moaned quietly to herself, feeling a little claustrophobic. Ellie stared at the open field that surrounded her metaphorical prison, and just when a little rabbit caught her eye, the bell sounded. Time for second period.

It always overwhelmed Ellie when she saw countless teenagers all shapes and sizes burst out of the classrooms. Fat kids and skinny kids, it didn't make sense to her, Ellie always thought that food was never scares in this time. Back when she was in military school, there was only one body type really... slim and toned. She decided she would ask Joel about it.

"Hey Ellie! Wait up!" She wasn't even going anywhere, Ellie was just standing still and someone was telling her to wait up? Weird. She turned around to see who was calling her, and for a split second she thought it was Riley, but it wasn't. Ellie nearly threw up there and then, right in front of her best friends mom.

"We have health and social next, right?" May-Lee questioned. Ellie felt really uncomfortable befriending her dead best friend's mom, even if they are the same age. Also, it made her sad, but she supposed that she couldn't just tell her to fuck off.

"I'm not sure." Ellie smiled, They started to walk down the hallway to where May-Lee said their class was.

"So do you want to have lunch together today?" Her new friend asked. Ellie started to wonder if she was her only friend, it must have been so lonely for her if that was true.

"Yeah, definitely! I'm starving let's go," She excitedly replied, thinking that maybe they were allowed to eat when they wanted. May-Lee started to laugh. Guess not.

"Ellie, lunch is at 12:30! Its only period two now!"

"Um, yeah I know I was just joking!" She lied.

The two girls entered their classroom. It was really big and one of the walls was basically all window, making it really bright inside.

"This is awesome." Ellie breathed. She stood there gaping at the room until her friend gestured for her to sit on a table with her. When they where all settled in their seats, Ellie noticed something strange. She nudged May-Lee

"Why are there kids in here that look older than us?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, for health and social because not many students picked it this year, they mixed up grade 9 and 10 into the classes," May-Lee said whilst sharpening her pencil.

"Cool!" Ellie was excited about maybe having more possible friends in her classes, maybe because they were older they would be more mature.

"Not really," The girl next to her began. "Amber and her friends are in this class."

"Who's Amber?"

"You might have seen her around, she's quite tall and she has the brightest blonde hair I have ever seen. She also back combs it a lot..." Oh, that's Amber. Ellie had a little run in with her yesterday.

"I think I know who you mean, she's not the nicest person right?"

"Right," May-Lee laughed, "Speak of the devil."

Ellie glanced in the direction that her friend was pointing; speak of the devil indeed.

Amber the Devil, strolled over to were Ellie and May-lee where sitting, with her two make-up-coated friends. She looked down at Ellie who was obviously ignoring her on purpose, whereas May-Lee was shaking like a terrified mouse. The tall blonde cocked her hip to the side, placing her hand on it.

"You're in my seat."

"I didn't know these seats were labelled..." Ellie said, beginning to stand up. She wasn't exactly backing down from anything. If they where Amber's seats then what could she do.

"They arent," Ambers friend stated, which received her a deathly scowl from the blonde monster. Ellie was confused, why would Amber say they were her seats if they weren't? She sat back down.

"Well then go sit somewhere else?" Ellie asked politely.

"No! I want to sit here, so why don't you and chinky over there sit somewhere else?" That did it. Amber hit a nerve insulting May-Lee with a word like that. Ellie recalled someone speaking of such vulgarity to Riley. Of course Riley was able to stick up for herself since she was more fearless than she ever was.

"Ellie it's fine lets just move," A small voice next to her whimpered. Ellie turned her head to find her friend, who was crying silently.

"No! We where here first," Ellie said standing up so that her head was level with Amber's neck. She admitted, it was intimidating because of how tall Amber was, but Ellie could tell she probably wasn't the type who could take a punch.

"Move it," Amber said slowly.

_Punch her, Ellie..._

"Fuck you," Ellie replied, with a smile on her mouth. Amber began to laugh.

"Ellie, seriously, who is more popular here? Me, or you? So just take your little chinky friend and-"

"OMG, Amber she hit you!" Yes, Ellie hit her.

Right before any more words could come out of her ugly mouth.

**Like always, i love it when people pm me with questions or ideas, and also i love chatting so... yeh message me saying hey!**


	11. Excluded

**Okay, so ive finally updated, sorry it took so long but ive had ALOT of school work lately. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Mdm8437 for one of the ideas! Thank you :)**

"But she called May-lee a chinky! I mean I'm no expert but doesn't that count as racism?"

Ellie slouched in a big leather chair, facing her headmaster, Mr Chub. He leaned forward on his desk, giving Ellie a fake smile which made his rosy cheeks light up.

"That isn't the problem that we are trying to discuss now Ellie, you used violent actions towards Amber." Ellie threw up her arms and sighed.

"So Amber isn't going to get a punishment?"

"Like I said before, What you said about Amber can't be proven true until we've heard both sides of the story, and She is in the nurses office at the moment,"

Ellie chuckled at that thought, Amber went down pretty hard, and crying. The boys In the lesson went wild, shouting 'cat fight' over and over again. Of course the teacher got involved and broke up the scuffle. "This isn't something to laugh about young lady, I'm going to have to call your father, think about what he will have to say about this." Mr chub proceeded to reach for the phone and Ellie did think about it. Joel would probably laugh to.

Joel stood on a building site, staring up at an endless amount of scaffolding. He sighed, realising it would probably take months to finish. Oh well, more money for him he guessed. After walking round the site a few time's and having conversations with old friends, Joel felt a buzzing in his figured it would probably be Tommy since he called a lot, the first time he called him when Ellie was in hospital, he was pretty shocked after hearing his brother's voice what with them parting on such bad terms. But that never happened, according to his life now.

_*__**flip***_

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Joel its Tommy!" He heard his brother boom down the phone. He sounded hyper.

"Listen Tommy I'm in the middle of somthin' right now, can I call you back?" Joel replied when he noticed somebody gesturing him over.

"Oh so Mr big shot contractor doesn't have time for his lil' brother any more?"

"I'm not a big shot Tommy." Joel chuckled.

"Well anyway, I have some big news!" He slurred. Joel assumed he was drunk.

"What."

"I met this chick, uh, maria! I think she might be the one." The name maria made Joels ears perk up. Maria? Tommy's future wife is called maria, what a weird coincidence. He decided to investigate.

"Maria who?" He casually questioned.

"Oswald, anyway she's blonde, smokin' hot, you'll like her." His eyes widened. It was maria Oswald, Tommy's wife! But how in hell could they meet now? As far as joel remembered, they met and married at the plantation. Maybe fate is real.

"What d'ya mean, 'i'll like her'?"

"Did I forget to mention? Were gonna be stayin' with you and lil' Ellie for a day or two, so you can all get to know each other better! Hey she could be my future wife!"

Just after that, the line went dead, Tommy hung up. He was never the type to say 'bye', he would normally end the conversation when it suited him. Joel sighed again, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately. It looked to him like he was getting a visit from Tommy and maria!

"Count yourself lucky the line is busy young lady." Mr chub said, hanging up the phone. The overweight headmaster had tried Joel's phone a few times, failing to get an answer.

"Well, does that mean I can go?" Ellie asked eagerly.

"Yes, you may go." Ellie hopped out of her seat and rushed for the door handle. "But-" Mr chub interrupted, holding up a finger. She sat down again, huffing. "not back to your classroom. You are excluded from school for three days due to your violent behaviour." Ellie rolled her eyes, it was unusual for her to be scolded for something she was always encouraged to do at her military school. "Do you have any way of getting home?" She began to think hard, remembering back to when Joel had told her she would have to walk home. She hoped she knew the way.

" Yep, I do!"

Mr chub gestured for her to leave, and with that, she stood up and exited the office.

_No school for three days, cool._

Ellie walked out of the school's entrance, a chilly breeze cascaded around her skin causing goose bumps to form on her neck. She slipped her bag off her back, hoping to find a coat inside.

"Shit." she breathed, realising she left it at Joel's. Lifting her gaze up to the road in front of her, Ellie tried to remember if to get back to the house, she had to take a left or a

right.

"Whats up." A familiar voice sounded just beside Ellies left ear, she turned her head to find Lake Dane standing closely beside her with his bag slung over one shoulder. The brown-eyed boy was staring intently at the road ahead, trying not to show much interest in what was up with Ellie, although it was obvious he was quite interested. Ellie cleared her throat and adjusted her blazer.

"Nothing." She simply replied with a non chalant attitude. Lake scoffed and a smirk crept up on his face.

"What are you standing out here in the cold for then?" He switched his attention to Ellie and he was still smirking, she could tell he was trying to make fun at her expense.

"I was about to go home, what about you?" She cleverly changed the subject on to him, making her feel protected from any further bullying.

"That none of _your _business," He retorted, putting more emphasis on the 'your' to single her out as an unimportant person. "besides, I asked first." Shit, now she was going to have to explain her predicament to him of all people, she knew he was going to laugh.

"No way! Oh fuck I wish I was there." Ellie and Lake where walking down the street leading to both their homes, it turned out that before Ellie started to tell him the Amber story, they lived near each other and he knew the way back. The tall boy was throwing his head back in laughter, while Ellie was idly walking alongside him trying not to get embarrassed.

"Yeah, well she was being an ass hole"

"Im so glad you did it, the amount of times Amber has tried to undress me in the janitor's closet is unthinkable." Ellie began to blush, the topic of sex made her feel a bit uneasy and embarrassed, she wasnt even 15 yet, well not for another couple of weeks anyway. Lake cleared his throat and reserved himself, seeing as he had done nothing but laugh and ask questions about the fight, his throat was sore. Ellie liked this side of Lake, she started to think that they where becoming closer friends, which was nice.

"Hey," Ellie snapped out of her trans and returned to looking at her newest friend.

"What?"

"Can I have your number?" This is where the confusion would start.

"My number?" Ellie thought of any possible number that could have anything to do with her. Her mind thought of 583 which was her military code, but she guessed he probably wasn't referring to that.

"Yeah, your cell phone number..." Oh, Ellie had heard about cell phones from Riley. Her being older she knew a lot more about the past than Ellie did, even if it was only by a year, Riley use to pay more attention in their American history classes.

"No I uhm- I don't have a phone."

"Facebook?" Lake questioned. Ellie had never in her life heard the word 'Facebook' before, she guessed she just needed to get used to teenage life in 2013.

"Whats a Facebook...?" She replied, trying to not sound like a complete idiot.

"Wow," He chuckled, "you really are an idiot aren't you."

_Fuck._

She mentally cursed.

"Shut up, im not an idiot. I just don't know what a Facebook is."

"It's not an object Ellie, just look it up online tonight!" Ellie realised that Lake had suddenly stopped walking.

"Why are you stopping?" She called back to him. Lake was standing in front of a street sign and gesturing to it.

"This is your stop isn't it?" Ellie looked down the street recognising it was where Joel's house was.

"Oh shit, yeah." She mumbled to herself. Ellie singled out her new home and jogged over to the front door, she looked back to see Lake already walking down the street not even looking back to say goodbye.

_Facebook, guess I'll have to see what that is._

**As always, review for quicker updates :P**

**QUICK NOTE: **

**I have created a chat room in the forums for anyone to promote their story, get me to read theirs, talk about The last of us, ANYTHING!**

**Forums games general. Its the one called 'last of us chat room' **

**You must read the rules and accept to chat :) bye !**


End file.
